Among the Fallen
by EndersLegend
Summary: My first submission. It chronicles the story of Xaphan, a Demon from the World of Darkness setting. This story is rated M for some language and excessive evil.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Demon: The Fallen, White Wolf or any of their subsidiaries.

This story is rated mature.

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reborn in the Flames

Irony was the word that came to mind as Xaphan stood and the flames wreathing around his body fell from him like water. He wasn't sure where the word came from. He'd never heard it before today yet it seemed so appropriate. The body he now possessed ached as the wounds from the fire regenerated themselves. The last to close was a deep wound that came from the knife that had pierced his lung. He looked around the damp alley that had born witness to his rebirth. It smelled vaguely of urine, feces, and rotten food. A short chuckle escaped his throat at the thought of rotten food. Again he wasn't sure where this laugh had come from or even how he knew what it was. The laugh brought his attention back to the present and he looked down at an old man cowering below him. Xaphan looked upon his face and knew everything about the man. The memories flooded over him almost too quickly to bear. The man's name was Jacob. He had once been a soldier but was now simply a bum who had murdered his only friend in the world over a moldy, half eaten Big Mac.

The look Jacob had was one of pure terror. In that instant that Xaphan had risen from the flames he knew beyond a doubt that God's vengeance had come upon him and surely any minute now he would be cast into the flames of Hell for his sins. A moment ago he had taken a knife and pierced the ribs of his friend and fellow tenant Seth. He had pushed him into the burning barrel the two had frequently huddled around to keep warm. Seth's clothes had caught fire like kindling. Seth had tried to roll to put out the flames but the wound in his chest made the effort futile. As the flames consumed him he accepted his death hoping that somehow, if there was an afterlife, he would have better luck in it than he had in life. At that moment of acceptance Xaphan moved in and severed Seth's soul from his body and place his own within. He had opened his eyes for the first time and saw only the flames. He saw them not as others would see them though. He was once called a Namaru, now named Devil as a curse from God. He had dominion over flame and he could see the cosmic connection to the fire. It spoke to him almost welcomingly. Xaphan found it fitting that fire had been his gateway to this world. But he could feel the anger welling up inside him from the memories of the former occupant of the body.

Jacob continued to stare awe struck from fear. It was at that moment Xaphan changed. He took on his true form, or at least what was left of it. He was levitating barely a foot off the ground. His radiant eagle wings spread as far as they could. Small blue flames the size of baseballs formed a halo around his head. His eyes glowed pure white and seemed to pierce Jacob's very soul. Xaphan's body had a radiant glow to it and huge ankh tattoo dominated the center of his bare chest. Smaller tattoos in the language of the celestials formed a half circle leading to his shoulders on either side of the ankh. Xaphan chose to speak one word and while Jacob could not understand it, he knew the power behind it and the very force of Xaphan's voice broke against him like a tidal wave. Pain wracked his body so intensely he could only lie there and writhe. After a moment most of the pain subsided and he tried to stand. Xaphan commanded the flames still burning behind him to encircle the pair. He left Jacob with nowhere to run. Jacob was to scared to run even if he could.

"You are my slayer," Xaphan said, more of a statement than a question.

Jacob fell to his knees and prostrated himself before Xaphan. Xaphan could smell the urine that now covered the man pants as his body involuntarily released itself from fear.

"Mercy please angel of the Lord. I beg forgiveness, please don't kill me," Jacob begged in a weeping voice. The tears were streaming from his eyes as he remembered all his sins and silently begged forgiveness for them.

"I AM NO SERVANT OF GOD FOOL," Xaphan screamed at the frail man before him. "God has abandoned this world and now there is only the ones he choose to curse for questioning. You stand before Xaphan, I who challenged the Heavens and commanded the flames that would consume them. And you are now mine worm. We fought for you monkeys. Countless of our number died on your behalf. I see what you have made of the world we gave you and it makes me sick. But don't worry I shall not let you live in agony for the rest of your life. I will reward you for what you do on my behalf and mold you into a better servant. Now pledge yourself to me and know the love that God has never given you."

"Yes master I am yours," Jacob cried as he crawled closer to Xaphan. "Make me as you see fit for I am yours now."

Xaphan continued to stare upon the man for another moment. He smiled at the thought of how easy it had been. He wondered if all mortals were like this now. So willing to pledge themselves to whatever being claimed dominion over them.

"Hunger has caused you to slay your fellow man and therefore I take your hunger from you. This is a boon and a curse. You will never need the sustenance of food again but neither will you enjoy its taste so long as you live," Xaphan said almost mockingly.

Xaphan severed the flames connecting to the cosmos and they died away instantly leave only the charred ground as evidence that they were ever there. He resumed his human form as moved closer to Jacob.

"Rise and be reborn as I am."

Jacob dared to look as if expecting retribution for meeting his new masters gaze but found only the kind but hardened face of Seth. He rose slowly but kept his head somewhat down as if trying to stay below Seth's height.

"What happens now?" Jacob asked.

Xaphan looked around the alley for a moment surveying what was his host body's home. He felt disgusted at the thought of himself sleeping in such filth.

"We find a new home. And then we shall begin to remake this world to what it should have been," Xaphan said as he began to walk from the alley. Jacob followed in tow never more or less three steps behind Xaphan.

Xaphan was only vaguely aware of the other presence in the alley. Being so new to this world he didn't recognize that he was being watched. The figure stood high above him looking on from a rooftop. His long jacket flapped in the wind as he stared on watching the two exit the alleyway. A knowing smile crossed his face. His malevolent eyes gazed upon Xaphan with hunger.

"Welcome back old friend. Things should get interesting now that you're here," the man said with a dark laugh. And then the rooftop was empty but the birds only circled overhead, too afraid to land where the man had been a moment before.


End file.
